


Thank God it's Friday

by troubleseeker



Series: kinktober 2018 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Dom Cain (Supernatural), Dom/sub, Douching, Established Relationship, Gags, Hand Jobs, Heavy BDSM, Impact Play, Kissing, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Panties, Puppy Play, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexting, Sub Castiel, Sub Dean Winchester, Switch Castiel, Texting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Cain (Supernatural), anal-hook, daddy Cain, eding, pup dean, unmarked package at work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubleseeker/pseuds/troubleseeker
Summary: kinktober day 9 - Titfucking | Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles) |Bondage | LingerieDean was just trying to get through his Fridag afternoon at work in peace, but his daddy has other ideas. He recieves a package at work, and a few instructions by text that have him blushing in plain view of the entire office. When he gets home later in the afternoon, Cain has Castiel already trussed up and ready to play.Cain is the daddy, Dean is a puppy, and Cas prefers to be addressed as boy. Everything is consentiual and everyone knows everyone else's limits.





	Thank God it's Friday

**Author's Note:**

> I had coffee and it backfired. As such, you're getting day 9 a full day late *weeps* I'm so sorry. I made it extra long as an apology.

Dean loved getting presents. Really, who didn’t?

But he’d learned very early on to never, ever, open presents his daddy sent him at his desk; especially on a Friday. No way was he repeating the 2015 cock cage debacle.

Unfortunately, his phone buzzed, and the rhythm told him exactly who was texting him. There was no way he could pretend he hadn’t seen his phone flash. Cain had full access to his calendar, and the office rarely had last minute meetings.

Breathing deep through his nose, Dean reached for his phone as naturally as possible. He smiled at the colleagues walking by his desk while unlocking the device blindly. Tilting the screen as far towards himself without looking like he was actively hiding something, Dean opened the newest text.

Dean licked his lips. Technically, he could say it hadn’t been delivered. He could text Cain in a couple of hours and say it had arrived _then_. But that would mean he was lying to his daddy, and that was bad. Plus, he’d be getting the delivery guy in trouble.

Making sure no one else could see what he was texting, Dean thumbed in a reply.

Cain was getting better at texting, because he answered instantly.

Dean knew where this was going, and while it scared him to be doing this at work it was invigorating too. Like stealing candy from those big bins as a ‘sample’ while shopping. A tiny thrill. He answered.

The three little dots danced at the bottom of the screen, and Dean had to look up at the rest of the office and then back down again a couple of times. Nervous of being caught, but unable to just put his phone away.

Oh God yes. The vast cornucopia of possible toys flashed through Dean’s mind. Nothing too big, because the box wasn’t bigger than his hand, but as kinky as Cain was there was no way his daddy was sending him an eight-inch fantasy plug at work. Maybe it was some rope. Maybe a plug? Something that vibrated? Maybe a cockring?

Ears suddenly red, Dean typed his reply. He knew that he could say no - could say no once he found out what was in the box - and Cain would understand. But … he wanted to play. Wanted to be a good pup for his daddy.

Logging off, Dean tried to act nonchalant as he headed for the bathrooms. His phone buzzed three times as he walked, but he didn’t stop to check what Cain - or anyone else - had said till the stall was firmly locked behind him. In the privacy of the cubicle, he checked.

He hadn’t even opened the present yet, but Dean felt his dick chub at that last message. The box was enough of a hint that they’d be playing tonight. But now he knew that Cas was definitely going to be participating. And not just that. Cain was already playing with him.

Dean checked the timestamp. God it wasn’t even two yet. He wouldn’t get home till five.

Putting the phone back into his pocket, Dean settled on top of the closed toilet and started pulling at the tape. He should have brought a pair of scissors or something, but that would have attracted even more attention. Eventually, the packing tape snapped, and Dean unfolded the cardboard flaps.

Cain’s note lay neatly on top of layer of black tissue paper.

_Put everything on, and don’t come till I tell you to._

Easy enough instructions, but they could mean so many different things.

A. what would he be putting on?

And B. would he have to wait till he was in the safety of their home, or would Cain be texting him further instruction?

Carefully folding the note, Dean made sure he put it next to his phone. No way in hell did he want to accidentally leave in behind for anyone to find.

He unfolded the fragile paper, thankful that he’d checked to see if any other stalls were occupied.

Panties ... Thin. Black. Lace. Panties.

The material was so smooth in between his fingers, Dean lost his entire train of thought. There were a lot of different kinds between the three of them, and not all were shared, but this …

Fully hard now, Dean shot to his feet and unbuckled his belt. He needed them on his skin yesterday. Pants and underwear down around his ankles, he fumbled with his shoes. Hoping no one saw his socked feet under the door, Dean slipped the panties into place.

And oh _God_ , they felt amazing. Clinging to his ass and hips like a second skin, and trying their very best to contain his hard-on. Stroking hands down his ass, Dean turned his head as far as he could to check it out. The back of the panties had been a different material, and now that he was wearing them he could see that everything that was supposedly covering his ass was see through.

Checking the box again, Dean sighed and slipped the panties down his thighs again. The plug was small, but he’d need to lube himself up and get at least two fingers in there before he pushed it inside of him.

That, and he’d have to use the douche Cain had thoughtfully packed as well.

Thanking God and all his heavenly angels that no one else was taking a bathroom break, Dean inserted the douche nozzle - suppressed a snort - and pushed the room temperature water inside of him. Then it was a matter of keeping the liquid inside of him and opening the toilet before expelling. It ended up being a shuffled and frantic dance with the panties still caught around his thighs as an effective hobble, and the toilet still closed.

The ziplock bag that the douche had come in became a tiny trash can as Dean bit open the packet of lube included in the box, slicked up two fingers and went to work. He’d be wearing the plug for around three hours, if not longer, he did _not_ want it getting dry.

Compared to some of the plugs in their - frankly extensive - collection, this one was small. Small, but sweet, and very hard to ignore once he slipped tha panties back up again. With the box now empty, Dean zipped up the baggy, and folded the box closed again. No way was any of this getting disposed of in the office.

Pulling up his pants, Dean felt the sensual slide of silk, and God damn he’d already been away from his desk too long he couldn’t spend another five minutes waiting till his boner went down.

Tightening his laces, Dean shoved his briefs into his jacket pocket. They were too big to fit in the box - the panties had taken up zero space, apparently - so he’d have to keep one hand in his pocket as he walked back to his desk.

Making sure there were no traces of lube anywhere in the stall, Dean stepped out into the main room.. Shit. Staring at his reflection, he could see just how flushed he was. Setting the box down next to the sink Dean splashed some water onto his face.

Nice and cool, it might make him presentable again. Three paper towels later, Dean rushed out of the bathroom. Then rushed right back in to grab the box.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I’m home!”

Dean threw his leather satchel - way cooler than a briefcase - onto the shoe rack and toed off his shoes without bothering to set them neatly.

“Daddy? Cas?”

Jacket off, Dean hurried deeper into their home. He’d been semi-hard for hours now. Imagining everything his daddy might have planned for tonight and rocking back and forth on his chair to feel the plug move. He’d had to blame his inscessent fidgeting on a caffeine overdose when a coworker noticed.

“In here puppy.”

The living room? Dean glanced at the stairs that led to their playroom. With a scene that had technically been going on for hours already, he’d expected to go to the more soundproofed bit of the house.

But he was too eager to care. Whatever his daddy had planned, it would be the best.

His socked feet stumbled to a halt at what he found. Eyes drawn automatically to the centrepiece ... and Cain had been working on it for quite a while.

Cas was sat slumped in one of their arm chairs, and he looked … very pent up. Dean cupped his own blossoming erection, and knew that he’d been let off easy.

Arms wrapped around Dean from behind, beard tickling his neck as lips closed around his ear with a growl.

“Welcome home, puppy.”

Dean gasped. A nonsensical mhmm all he could manage. There was a direct line from Cas’s nipples to his dick, and any and all attention given to them had him begging … Dean had the same thing with his ears.

Hot whispers. Teasing lips and tongues. Or sometimes angry fingers. They all had him panting and rock hard.

One of Cain’s hands moved down to squeeze his ass.

“Has my puppy been a good boy?”

Cain’s hands were big, and by God Dean loved getting fondled. Throw in Cain’s teeth tugging at the shell of his ear, and the rest of the world could explode, and he wouldn’t notice. Dean nodded, humming in what he hoped sounded affirmative.

The squeezing hand curled around his hip, and Dean had to hold on to Cain’s other arm for balance as he was quickly stripped of his belt, and his pants pushed down.

“Eyes open boy. Look what I got you.”

Dean flushed. Not just because he now had a moaning audience, bu because he’d forgotten Cas was even there. Which was really quite the feat because the other sub looked _amazing_.

The leather strap - probably fitted with a dick of some sort - kept him relatively quiet, and the crisscross of ropes held him somewhat still. Wrists tied to the arms of the chair, and ankles to the back legs. Cas was forced to sit at the edge of the seat, trussed up cock and balls on display and Dean was _pretty_ sure Cas hadn’t come yet. There was an edge of manic desperation around the man’s eyes that was making Dean drool in anticipation.

“Oh yeah.” Cain rumbled into his ear, pulling him close as he shoved at the pants. Eventually he got them low enough to get a foot in the centre to push down on. “I’ve been playing with him since I sent you that text. Kinda wanted to say he couldn’t come to the phone because he was a little _tied up_ , but it seemed a bit tongue in cheek.”

Dean nodded, dick hard as nails and fighting with the dainty material surrounding it. He’d been mildly frustrated as he worked. The plug still inside of him had been a distraction and a reminder of good times to come … Cas had been destroyed. Or at least, nearly destroyed. That spark of masochistic delight that lived deep within the other sub burned bright.

“He’s been waiting for you to come home and play with him for _hours_.”

It took time to unbutton his fancy work shirts, and one handed it took _more_ time. Cas struggled weakly against the ropes, and the weights that dangled from his balls clinked together.

“I told him about your present. Did you get it all?”

Instead of waiting for an answer, Cain just shoved a hand down the back of the panties. Dean wished they had a camera. The way his daddy’s hand would be visible through the sheer material would be delicious. Thoughts scattered when thick fingers pushed down hard on the plug, finding its flared base and tugging experimentally.

“Oh yes you did. Good puppy.”

Dean clung to Cain’s arm, head thrown back and panting. Oh shit that felt good. Who needed drugs when you had praise and prostate stimulation?

“That means you’re ready for an upgrade. All fours.” He punctuated the order with a stiff smack to Dean’s ass.

With a yelp, Dean obeyed. Hands and knees; legs shoulder width apart. It put him at eye level with Cas’s dick. Something that wasn’t lost on the other sub, who wriggled his hips in open invitation.

Dean watched the hypnotic swing of the weights, as he waited for Cain. He wasn’t stupid enough to try and get his boyfriend off. Cas was the glutton for punishment. Dean preferred to be good.

“You looking for more marks, boy?”

Cas groaned, moving within the ropes but he didn’t nod or shake his head. He’d take what Cain gave him now. Dean could see an impressive collection of red lines just on Cas’s thighs; he’d been taking impact for hours.

“Then settle down. Face to the floor, pup.”

Dean put his cheek on the carpet, staring up at Cas as Cain palmed his ass again.

“Get it nice and high, puppy. Show the boy what you’ve been wearing.”

He arched his back, making doglike sounds of pleasure as he was massaged and spread wide.

“Don’t have a tail for you today, puppy. Want to keep you in your pretty panties.”

Contrary to his words, Cain slid the silky fabric down to Dean’s thighs. Pulling and turning the plug till Dean was whining.

“There we go, nice and vocal for your daddy. Tell me when it feels good, pup.”

Dean nodded against the carpet, barking and wriggling his hips. If he had a tail plug in, it would be wagging.

“Push out.”

Following Cain’s directions, Den pushed while Cain pulled and the plug popped out, leaving him empty. He whined.

“Oh, poor pup. See that boy? He’s all empty.”

Cas drooled past the gag, straining against the ropes, and Dean wondered if Cas would be allowed to mount him. He absolutely loved getting dicked by his fellow sub. Cas wasn't’ into pet play when it came to himself, but he certainly fucked like an animal.

“But don’t worry, daddy as something nice to fill you up again.”

Dean moaned. So not Cas’s dick. Was Cain going to fuck him? Another plug? Not a tail.

He yelped at the push of cold metal, Cain’s big hand on his hip holding him in place when he instinctively pulled away.

“Stay, puppy. Good.”

It was way thicker than the small plug. Bulbous and slick with more cold lube, Dean’s eyes rolled back as he tried to relax and let it in.

He gasped when the widest part passed by his rim and popped inside. Cain moved it around, the thick metal ball resting right on his prostate when pushed all the way in. It left the cold metal handle curving along his ass and resting below his tailbone.

“Look at that.” Cain chuckled, pulling the end of the curve up towards Dean’s back and pushing it harder against his prostate. Dean jolted, panting at the extra stimulation. “I’ve got a pup on my line.”

Dean groaned, Cain was too fond of his puns.

“Better reel you in before you swim away.”

Chuckling at his own supposed comedic genius, Cain pulled the pnties back in place and urged Dean back into a sitting position with a hand under his throat.

“Arms behind your back, puppy. I want you and the boy to match.”

Dean looked up at Cas again. Cain probably wouldn’t be tying him to a chair, but the boy was wearing a nice little rope chest harness.

“Get my boys all pretty before I mess them up. And you like that, don’t you puppy?”

Dean barked, letting Cain wrap lengths of coloured hemp around his arms, chest and back till he couldn’t move them anymore.

“And your collar. Chin up.”

Dean felt his heart slow down as the soft leather slipped into place. Oh yeah. This was good.

“Now for a leash.”

Honestly, Dean expected the usual lead to be clipped to his collar. Cain like to lead him around the house and playroom a lot, maybe tie him to something and leave him there for a bit. It showed just how creative an evil mind could get if you gave it the space to express itself when Cain uncoiled another rope. Tied neatly around the hook’s end, threaded through a D-ring on his collar, and back into Cain’s hand is became a nefarious tool.

Anytime Cain pulled, or Dean refused to go where he was being led the hook would pull deeper and rub more incessantly against his prostate. Dean moaned, then barked, turning to nuzzle against his daddy’s boots in gratitude. It even got him some scritches.

“Good boy. Now go put that mouth to good use.”

With a nudge, Cain directed him towards Cas; still straining against the ropes, and dick now glistening with new dribbles of precome. Dean growled happily, and crawled over to Cas’s trembling frame on his knees; a new experience but not too hard over short distances. The other sub was looking at him with the hungriest eyes Dean had ever seen, and if Cas hadn’t been tied down _very_ securely, Dean would have been nervous.

As it was, he felt safe enough to gently lick at Cas’s dick. While the boy would probably prefer shoving his cock deep and fucking Dean’s throat like it didn’t get used for breathing purposes too, Dean knew that too much stimuli to a long neglected dick at once was not the best thing. So he licked, and Cas swore - muffled, and angry - as he strained against the ropes.

Dean wondered how long he could stretch this before Cain intervened. Fanning that little bit of bastard inside of his soul, he moved lower. Licking more aggressively now, at Cas’s bound balls. The weights were not on clamps, or he’d have been way more careful, but Cas still howled behind his gag.

Dean gasped, losing his balance as pleasure shot up his spine. Cain had tugged at his leash, and none too kindly. With his arms behind his back, every time he dipped his head as a counterweight, the hook was pulled deeper into his hole and man that was _… distracting_.

“I must be rubbing off on you.” Cain rumbled somewhere far above him. Dean could hear the approval in his voice though, daddy was proud of him.

“Yes, daddy.”

Cain’s hand smacked down on the meat of his ass, and Dean yelped as the force made him rock forward again, tightening the lead and teasing him once more.

“Start sucking puppy. Go.”

Cas dissolved into a happy, panting mess the second he got his lips nice and tight around his cock; fingers and toes curled up tight as the stimulation hit him. Dean went deep, mainly because daddy’s hand pushed him forward.

“There we go. Open that throat up, puppy. He’s been waiting for this.”

Dean gave it his all. He always did. Anything to please his daddy. Anything to drive Cas absolutely wild.

The tug on the leash was expected this time - no way was Cain setting up something this elaborate to let them come that fast - but it still had him groaning and growling as he shuffled back. Cas’s reaction was just a bit more visceral.

The boy had been close. Dean had sucked him off often enough to know his tells, and the way his cock had been swelling with the biggest flag. He didn’t know how often Cas had been denied so far, but this one had him cursing up a storm.

“Settle.”

But Cas didn’t settle. Pulling against the ropes till Dean looked back at his daddy in concern. Cain intervened, stepping around his pup to grab hold of Cas’s nipples. The sudden pinch and pull made Cas freeze, eyes rolling back and moaning.

“There we go. Settle. There’s a good boy. Easy. Breathe. Breathe. Breathe.”

Dean crawled forward to prop his head on Cas’s thigh. Staring up at him and nuzzling at his clenched hand till it uncurled.

Cas liked to play rough. He wanted to be thrown into a scene and come out tired and broken to pieces. But that took a lot of skill, and with two subs to pay attention to Cain’s skills were stretched thin.

“That’s better.” Cain wiped away the newest set of teartracks as Cas got his mind back on track again. “Welcome back boy.”

Dean knew everything was ok again, when he felt Cas’s hand run through his hair in short strokes. A few breaths later, he hummed at Cain, and daddy moved away again. Cas wasn’t very good about using his safeword, so they’d set up a system where he had to say some version of his go-word every so often. It took a lot of the stress out of everything. Any time daddy wasn’t sure about where things were headed, he’d make Cas say he was good with going forward, and Cas didn’t have to feel guilty about safewording out of a scene.

“Suck, puppy.”

Cain’s hand guided him down again. Setting the rhythm by pumping Dean up and down like he would a sleeve. Slowly speeding things up till Dean was focussing on nothing but breathing when he could and keeping his throat open enough.

It was a wonderful place to be.

No need to think about the drool sliding own his chest and flying off his face in messy strings. No need to remember what time he needed to send in a report. No thoughts lost on what they’d be having for dinner.

Just … a short breath every couple of strokes and making sure he didn’t gag.

Cas howled as he came, and Cain pushed Dean all the way down for the entirety of it. Thick cock pulsing down his throat made him realise where his own dick was. Barely contained in the panties that were probably ruined by now. Getting dried come out of fabric was a bitch, but he’d never been cognant enough to rinse them out while they were still wet.

Cain used the leash to draw him up off Cas’s spent cock, and Dean could feel his dick drooling with the intense pressure on his prostate. Settling down on his heels, he could stare at Cas as Cain gently untie him.

Even hidden behind the thick gag, he could see Cas smile. Big, satisfied, and all the way up to his glassy eyes.

“Mouth.”

Dean let his jaw fall, gently biting down on the first coil of rope as Cain passed it back. Neatly tied into a bundle again, and ready for their next session. It smelled good. Nothing in the world made Dean both hard and relaxed the way hemp did. So many happy memories tied - hah - to the scent and feel of soft rope.

He couldn't hold more than two coils at the same time, so daddy had him crawl awkwardly back and forth to the rope basket three times. Cas laid out on a fluffy blanket when he came back the last time.

Completely naked now, Dean could take in the final effects of Cain’s afternoon playtime. Ropemarks indented all over the boy’s skin in a gently fading red, and flog marks and bruises that looked soft and caring instead of harsh with Cas’s smile.

Cain turned away from his sleepy sub.

“How’s my puppy’s throat?”

Grinning, Dean sounded back ‘ruf’, and Cain ruffled his hair just  bit more aggressively than normal.

“Come here.”

The rope harness gave Cain plenty of control. Shoving and pulling at Dean till he was kneeling over Cas’s prone form.

“Push.”

Cain tugged gently at the hook, and it was just as intense coming out as it was going in. Cain made sure he pulled the panties back in place when he was done, choosing to pull them to the side a bit instead.

Then it was a simple matter of more lube and a quick check with some fingers, and Dean was moaning like a two cent whore.

God he loved daddy’s dick.

Loved it so, so much.

Using the rope as a handhold, Cain was fucking him hard and fast. He knew this wouldn’t be daddy’s first orgasm of the day. To ‘keep a level head’ during play, he came before anything else started. But Cain’s refractory period wasn’t that shot that he didn’t come again at some point.

As Daddy took his pleasure, Cas woke up from his dream like state. Smiling up at Dean as he jolted above his chest. Slowly, trembling fingers reached up to grab at Dean’s face and collar; tugging him in for a kiss.

Cain let them, reaching around to tug at Dean’s cock to make sure his pup stayed overrun with stimuli.

“Daddy’s close, puppy. You wanna come?”

He couldn’t answer without breaking the kiss, so Dean clenched his hole instead. Cain swore, pulling away from Dean’s cock to spank him a couple of times.

“Fuck! Was that a yes?”

Dean clenched again, and Cain angled his hips to start hitting his prostate on every thrust instead of every odd one. When Cain’s hand didn’t return, Dean whimpered into Cas’s mouth.

He wasn’t very adept a coming untouched, even with daddy nailing every stroke. He just needed a bit of a hand. Cas decided to come to his aid, sluggish hand trailing across the floor and up around his newly neglected dick.

“Go on.”

So Dean did, mewling happily against Cas’s lips as he came. Trying his best to milk Cain’s cock as the other man reached his peak.

Cain was gentle as he untied the ropes, letting Dean snuggle with Cas as he did. He’d been wearing the harness for less time, and it showed in his marks. He barely had indentations - mostly across his chest, where Cain had tugged to hold him up - whereas Cas’s were still far from faded.

“Gonna go get you two some juice, don’t fall asleep.”

Cain’s knees cracked when he stood, and Dean made sure to remember his daddy needed a nice massage before bed … or tomorrow morning, as he curled closer to Cas.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryugarika.tumblr.com/) ... feel free to, I can take it.
> 
> Comments feed me!
> 
> Check back tomorrow, for ... micro/macro!! The forecast is light and sunny with occasional flowers! (I vary wildly from dark to lighthearted to crack, so I'm going to give a hint here beforehand so people aren't looking forward to something light when I'm working on torture porn ...)


End file.
